


言魂

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 西教中的恶魔，赖以为生的原罪有七种。心魔也一样，依附于七种执念而生。自我怀疑、微弱的妒忌、暴怒、因爱生恨、多愁善感、渴望恒常、畏惧被世人遗忘。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone
Kudos: 20





	言魂

**Author's Note:**

> I confess to the God of League of Legends, I am guilty for the rest of eternity.  
> 

“即使是风也有注定的轨迹，愿艾欧尼亚之魂指引你方向。”

“比尔吉沃特”，当阿狸说出这个名字的时候，亚索仿佛看到了嘈杂、脏乱而喧闹的街巷，闻到了风中弥漫着的海港城镇的腥咸味道。  
亚索要去找一个人——或者说，他不太清楚对方是否为人。斩除了他的心魔的永恩，是比心魔本身更强的挂念。  
“我并非为你而来。”  
永恩的声音回荡在耳畔。低沉的、有一点冷漠，但仍能听出记忆里的沉着。只是这一丝的熟悉，就足以令亚索感到欣慰，也有迷惘。  
死而复生，永恩并非为他而来。既不是为了道歉，也不是为了报仇。活着的时候，片刻也没有放下过肩上责任的永恩，即使从幽府去而复返，看来又飞快地找到了新的责任。  
而亲情、友情、同伴，从来都不能凌驾于责任之上。  
对于亚索而言，回想起永恩的这份原则，感觉有些苦涩。比那恶魔骗他喝下的药汤更辛辣，尖锐地汇入血液里。  
——我最在乎的感情，在最在乎的人那里，得不到同等的回应。  
可是，就在亚索被恶魔迷惑、意识逐渐远去的时候，他被永恩的剑式唤醒了。  
即使心智已在沉沦边缘，剑客对于剑法的记忆，是刻在血髓里的，入骨三分。  
永恩在生死间轮回了一次，不曾忘；亚索自然也不会。  
——并非什么都无法追回了，这世间仍有恒常不变之物。既然如此，自己便不应当再逃避了。  
倘若继续逃下去的话，会被永恩嘲笑的吧——关于胆小鬼，荣誉，懦弱和责任——  
挥剑斩向恶魔的亚索这样想着。  
他不知道的是，在那一刻，立于他身后的永恩，唇角确实浮现了一个淡淡的笑容。  
联手将恶魔封印之后，亚索忽然尝到了轻松的滋味。心里轻飘飘的，一部分隐秘的重担的确被净化了，然而又有些空。  
“如果你是来向我复仇，我的命是你的了。”  
然而，对这句话无动于衷的永恩，再一次消失在了亚索的生命里。  
再会。  
永别。  
面前空空如也，亚索对着风说出道别。用词沉重，语气却轻快。然后他告诉阿狸，“我和永恩道别了”，“我要去找他”。  
前尘已逝，来路未必不会再度交汇。亚索这样试图给阿狸解释。阿狸感到奇怪，可她只是歪了歪头，然后把亚索扔上了去比尔吉沃特的船。  
在艾欧尼亚是找不到永恩的。这是亚索唯一明了的事情。在艾欧尼亚只能找到悲伤的回忆，和无法抓住的、两个少年逝去的影子。这片土地古老的意志自丛林中浮现，隐约但坚定地指向了异国的海港。也许是因为那里有着神秘的异教女祭司，也许是冥冥之中自有天意。

天刚微微亮，亚索漫步在比尔吉沃特的街头。  
这是一座空气中都充满了物欲的城市，流于表面的欲望和算计，反而滋生不出强大的恶魔。因此，他不太明白，比尔吉沃特有什么能够吸引永恩前来的缘故。  
然而，就在亚索漫无目的地闲逛过市集的时候，流言忽然就像六月的小虫一样从耳旁飞过。  
“听说了吗，在赏金码头那边有魔鬼在夜里出没的事情……那个魔鬼，只是看上一眼，就令人胆寒不已，魂飞魄散……”  
亚索的眼睛一亮，他走上前去，伸手虚拦住行旅打扮的商人，又立马退开一点，表示自己并无恶意。  
“来自一个与你同样旅人的问候。”亚索说道，“——那个恶魔，是什么样子的？”  
听见有人对自己的传闻表示兴趣，商人露出得意的神色，凑近亚索，神神秘秘地说道：“听说，那恶鬼是个又瘦又高的男人模样，穿着骷髅和鬼面做成的衣着，身上散发着不祥的血光……”  
没错，亚索心想。  
“你亲眼见到过吗，这个——恶魔？”  
商人吞了口口水。  
“不，没有。女神保佑，我可不想碰到它。”  
商人应该是来自祖安，似乎只是想到与恶魔在黑夜中相遇，就使得他脸色惨白，小声地念起了家乡人所信仰的风暴女神的名字，祈求护佑。  
而亚索只是点了点头，表示感谢。等到商人回过神来，向他打探消息的流浪剑客已经不见了踪影。

艾欧尼亚的神灵不会犯错。  
猎手潜行在暗夜里，目标仓惶地奔逃。无声的杀意自身后铺天盖地而来，恶魔在港口尽头长声嘶吼着猛然停步。  
穷途末路，唯有拼死一搏。  
恶魔低沉的、不似人类的吼声咆哮着，回荡在寂静的夜空里。  
“为什么，为什么要对我等斩尽杀绝……”  
回答它的是风声。一阵风的起与止都同样突然，剑刃的寒光自风中凛然闪现。  
剑起，除魔破障，封尘绝念。  
魔物不甘地仰天长啸，庞大的身体化作一道紫炎，被猎手血色的长剑吸收，最终化成了一个面具，被追猎恶魔之人挂在了腰间。  
“……我希望我知道。”  
层云散开，月光落下来。杀意消散无踪，只剩下眉宇间冷清的月色，洒满一身。  
突然，他察觉到了什么，猛然转身。  
“为何随我至此！”  
话音未落，亚索缓缓自暗处走出，脸上挂着一抹半是无奈、半是自嘲的笑容。  
“要跟踪你真的很难，永恩。”  
永恩看了他一眼，转头便走。猎魔人甚至没有生气，只是把亚索当做陌路之人。亚索连忙追上前去。  
“等一下！永恩，至少回答我一个问题。”  
永恩没说话，但是停住了脚步。  
亚索问：“为何前来这里？”  
他等了一会儿，才听到永恩低沉的声音传来：“我来……寻找我于世间的意义。”  
说罢，他又要走，亚索的声音变得有些恳求：“你为何一定要寻找？活着的意义，不可以由自己创造吗？”  
“我不像你，总能自欺欺人。”  
永恩的答案很伤人，仿佛根本不在乎亚索的感受。但偏偏也是这句话，揭示了他对亚索的了解并没有失去半分。  
“永恩，”亚索试探地走近了，他已经不像小时候那样，和兄长吵架只会比声音大或是生闷气，倒不是说他现在懂得更多言辞交锋的技巧，而是年岁渐长后更懂得了兄长的心情，“你说我是自欺欺人，那么你呢——用别人加于你身的借口欺骗自己，有片刻活得快乐吗？”  
“……我们没有资格追求幸福。亚索，你——”永恩似乎很轻地叹了口气，转过身来，突然变了声调，“小心！”  
他的剑比他的警示更快。生死一念间，出鞘的是永恩生前的佩剑，轻灵飘逸，刷地直指亚索面门。亚索吓了一跳，瞳孔倏然放大，然而永恩的剑停住了，突兀地悬停在亚索鼻梁上的伤痕那里。  
“离开他。”  
永恩沉声吼道。  
亚索意识到他在和什么别的东西说话，眼前随即浮现出灵花祭上假扮成僧侣的恶魔。他的心魔。不死不休，如影随形的恶魔鬼影。他喝下的那一杯诡异饮料强化了他与灵魂世界的联系，或许成了导致它频繁显性的理由。  
然后亚索意识到，即使永恩并非为他而来，并不意味着他可以眼睁睁看着亚索陷入危险而无动于衷。  
权衡之后，亚索没有动。永恩持剑的手很稳，剑锋锃亮。这是亚索第一次如此近距离地观察死而复活的永恩。这具经由恶魔重铸的身体并不完美，面颊上有一道狭长的丑陋疤痕，横贯过唇角，像失去了茶汤温养的白陶茶器，阴冷而没有生气。  
——大敌当前，亚索竟然走神了。就连他自己也没有意识到，潜意识里有多信任哪怕早已不似昔日的永恩。  
永恩说话了。  
“恶魔，你的名字……”  
他低喃着，似在自语，手按上腰间另一把暗红色的长剑。他的心魔化身可以读出其它恶魔的真名，再以言魂之力将其封印。然而，附身于亚索的恶魔似乎对此了如指掌，在永恩能够有所作为之前，阴森森地笑了。  
“追猎我等之人，索马长老的弟子，疾风剑式的传承者……不，原谅我，你只是一个不完美的传承者……”  
永恩的剑尖一抖，又逼近了半寸。它识趣地暂时住了口。  
这恶魔同样擅长利用言灵的力量，令永恩横生戒备。然而投鼠忌器，亚索仍然挡在他们之间。  
它又开口了：“只要将这个灵魂献祭予我，我便不再纠缠你，也不会管你猎杀我等同族之事……”  
永恩似乎“哼”了一声。对于眼前的恶魔，甚至吝啬只言片语，但态度却不言而喻。  
“你没有义务保护他。”  
恶魔又循循善诱地劝道。  
这次永恩终于说话了。用他那低沉冷静的声音，不带感情，却那么悦耳动听。  
“他也许该死，但他的灵魂不该向任何人低头。而你这魔物更加不配。”  
“可悲啊！”恶魔高声说道，“你死而复生，你们已然非亲非故。这番执着，又是为了什么？”  
就在恶魔感叹的时候，背向它的亚索朝面前杀意凛然的永恩眨了眨眼。瞬间，有什么久远的记忆被勾起。弟弟总是擅长捉弄人的，还天生就懂得怎么拉兄长下水。  
永恩仿佛没看见，剑式起手，他从来不和恶魔多言。剑锋斩出的瞬间，亚索也动了，一猫腰敏捷地翻滚，躲开永恩的剑锋，反手亦拔剑回切。  
剑斩空了，一击不中，飞快地归入鞘中。只见刚才亚索身后，悬浮着一团黑红鬼影，魔气缭绕。永恩那一斩也并未伤到它分毫。  
魔影仿佛对此感到遗憾一般，蛊惑似的低语从人心底响起。它孜孜不倦地跟永恩说话。  
“如果不是你那愚蠢的弟弟，这一剑，已使我灰飞烟灭……你还不明白？我并非你的阻碍——他才是。”  
剑气破空。鬼影消散了一瞬，又飞快地凝聚起来。这一剑是亚索所出。他不信永恩会听信如此浅薄的挑唆，但却因此无端的猜忌怒上心头。  
然而，恶魔的挑拨远不止于此。  
“一对一起学习剑艺的兄弟……弟弟天赋卓绝，使哥哥不免心生嫉妒……这妒意虽然微弱，却足以令哥哥自责不已。你该为弟弟感到高兴，可是却忍不住担心，他以后会那样强大，是不是会卷进你无法帮忙平息的麻烦……”  
是不是，你再也不能保护他……  
如此无用的兄长。  
仿佛是艾欧尼亚古老的传说中，有一个狡诈的恶魔将互相挂念又别扭的兄弟二人玩弄于股掌之间。  
“心生执着，身陷因果，从此剑艺再难有突破……”  
心魔与恶鬼不同。恶鬼是从瞬间的强大怨念中诞生，而心魔却来自看似最微不足道的执着。  
倘若你才是疾风剑式真正的传承者，而非亚索……  
“你就可以替代他，担任保护长老这最重要的责任，或者，至少可以阻止，那些同门死在他剑下……”  
“永恩！”  
亚索焦急的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。  
多少无辜之人的鲜血因你而流……  
一个年轻一些，更锋芒毕露的亚索，出现在永恩面前，拔剑相对。  
“看看你周围，你追求的名誉使艾欧尼亚遍地焦土。”  
“住口！”  
永恩低喝道，然而越发浓郁的黑暗中，魔影放声大笑了起来，似乎胜券在握，志在必得。  
可是，亚索却再度开口了。这一次，他的声音清晰而坚定。  
“卑劣之物，收起你不必要的口舌。”  
魔影怔了怔，低头，亚索的剑穿胸而过。那是人间的兵器，却像烈火一样烧灼着魔物，使它痛苦难当。  
只有一种可能。  
亚索洞悉了它的名字。  
“不……！”  
临死前，它终于意识到自己犯下了大错。  
“自始至终，错的都是你，”它不甘地垂死挣扎，“被感情蒙蔽了双眼的兄长……”  
魔影挣扎着消散了，化作一片飞灰。夜风适时地吹过，连灰烬也消散无踪。  
它错在太贪心，想将两个灵魂一并虏获。可它没有意识到，它拿来蛊惑永恩的言辞，却是亚索多年孜孜以求的真相。

亚索收剑。  
“永恩。”  
他轻声唤道。恶魔的言语还萦绕在耳畔，令永恩微怔了半晌。正是这片刻，他已然失去了再次一声不响消失的机会。  
永恩叹了口气。他转过身，想说些什么，却一头撞进了一个结实的怀抱。  
永恩惊讶地张了张嘴，却没发出音节。亚索的手臂环得更紧了，好像怕他逃掉一样。  
“永恩，”亚索的脸埋在他耳边，用不容商量的口气说，“这些话，我不想听那个恶鬼说。我要你亲口讲给我。”  
“亚索，放开我！”  
永恩的语气带了点警告的意味。可是那个恶魔已经将他独守多年的秘密共诸于众。此刻，亚索才是掌控局势之人，他的警告不免外强中干。  
亚索更明了这一点。  
“你执着的这些东西，为什么不能告诉我？”  
永恩侧过脸去。  
“你让我怎样告诉你？”  
“这样。”  
亚索说。  
他捧着永恩的脸，找到他因为惊愕而微张的双唇。  
吻了上去。  
如同意料之中，永恩既没有拒绝也没有回应。唇瓣斯磨着，干燥却意外的柔软。梭巡了片刻，亚索用唇舌顶开了他的口腔，深入地探索起来。永恩似乎出了神在沉思，正好被亚索抓住机会品尝了一番。  
永恩的身材虽然高挑，但是并不瘦削，抱在怀里有着结实的反馈，是种别样的力量臣服的美感。  
令亚索惊讶的是，永恩在沉默了片刻过后，试探地回应了他。甚至在短暂的试探过后，单手扣在亚索脑后，仗着身高优势，低头回吻，强势地和他争夺起主导权。  
只能说永恩着实懊恼。没有人能永远逃避自己的过去。如此简单的道理，竟然要亚索来将他点醒。  
他生前犯下的错、错怪的人，死而复返，没有理由不承担。但这不意味着任由不成器的弟弟为非作歹，偿还的方式合该他决定。  
亚索当然不甘示弱，兄弟在生活中的小事上永远是宿敌。唇舌追逐着，亚索有很多年没有如此热烈地表达过感情。他不太确定永恩此刻是否还需要呼吸，但至少那惨白的面颊逐渐染上了一抹异样的淡红，像是有了几分人气。  
永恩推了他，亚索的后背撞到墙上，比尔吉沃特的港口周围有许多这样破破烂烂的小屋。无数正当和不正当的交易每日在其中发生，但没有哪一桩像现在这样激烈。明明清楚对方的底牌，但谁也不想吃亏。  
亚索头埋下去了一截，他从来没有像此刻这样不介意自己身高不及永恩的事实。只需要稍微矮下身子，就能将永恩线条完美的胸腹纳入唇舌之间。永恩哼了一声，似乎不太满意，但还是勉为其难地环住了亚索的脑袋，像把乳珠往他嘴边送。  
亚索从善如流地用嘴叼住一边，牙齿和舌头轮番上阵，又不肯冷落另一边，两根带着粗糙剑茧的手指捻扯着玩了一会儿，听见永恩骤重的喘息后，又用湿热的唇舌安抚地舔舐。直把那结实胸肌上的两点嫣红搞得水光潋滟，楚楚可怜地挺立着。  
“唔嗯……”  
一声轻吟逸出永恩口中。亚索伸手去扯他腰上的红绳，结果那些面具叮叮当当地掉了一地，摔在地上的恶魔们在心里骂死了这个毛手毛脚的蠢货。永恩那条不知道是半件长袍还是裙裾的下着被揉得皱巴巴地扔在地上，永恩也不在乎，推着亚索倒了上去。  
他那生前内敛守礼的兄长变得太多。对此，亚索只想惊叹赞赏，不想跟他客气。经常料理伤口的一双手，又是解又是扯，飞快地把永恩腿间的绷带拆了个大概。这时候，他才有半分心思去想为何永恩身上全是这玩意儿。他凑上前去看，温热的鼻息喷吐，让永恩有些不适地一把抓住了他脑后的头发，把亚索扯开了一点距离。  
不过亚索放心了。绷带缠绕的地方只是因为不见阳光，更加苍白，并没有他隐约担心的伤口或是疤痕。  
他很久没有过这样的心情：忍不住探寻，却又每一步都小心翼翼。  
失而复得，人会更加害怕失去。  
永恩就没他这么犹豫。杀伐果决的猎魔人单手按着亚索胸口，让他老实仰躺在地上，然后一抬腿跨了上去，骑在亚索腰间。亚索好像老酒鬼却栽在了从未尝过的烈酒里，被永恩这新奇的热情灌得晕晕乎乎。  
好酒，亚索心想。他醉到了骨子里，只想再喝一口，醉死方休。于是亚索撑起身体，去够永恩面具下的半张脸。他捉到了那一半留香的齿颊，和永恩交换了一个绵长的亲吻。永恩的放纵和默许令亚索感到奇异又刺激。他让永恩的身体从自己身上滑了下去，然后俯下身，含住了对方微硬的前端。  
永恩沉闷地低吼了一声，随即被舔得啧啧有声。两根手指沾了点渗出的津液，伸进后穴，也没个轻重，咕啾咕啾地抠挖，永恩原本还游刃有余的，终于在亚索胡乱捅上他敏感点的时候，咬着嘴唇轻哼出声。亚索歪着脑袋，好像想了想，明白了自己正在接近掌控永恩的关键，变着法子地折磨起那块软肉来，顶着那处用了力气揉按。  
永恩终于舍得跟他说话了。  
“啊……你，你再弄……嗯……”  
他咬着牙不肯服软，甚至还挑衅似的夹了夹陷在体内的手指。亚索闷哼了一声，把嘴里的东西吐出来，还意犹未尽地擦了擦嘴。  
“唔，你这里好紧。”  
“别说话了，”永恩动了动腰身，那里的肌肉开始有些发酸，“直接进来。”  
“不要。”  
亚索不仅想也不想就拒绝了，还亲昵地咬着永恩的耳朵，像撒娇一样。  
——真是的，小时候都不会这样，一把年纪了怎么反而没脸没皮？  
永恩鼻子里泄出一声哼吟，捏着亚索脸逼迫他抬起头来。亚索也就抬头看他。亚索的眼神不像小时候那么锋芒毕露，沧桑圆融了，却仍然明亮得像是藏着剑光。  
竟然令永恩有些怀念。  
他摇了摇头，想把这不该有的念想扔出脑后，随即无师自通地在亚索的手指上操弄着自己的后穴。  
他不会宣之于口，但此刻的确需要一点能让他暂时忘记一切的事情。  
“快点。”  
他隔着裤子抓住亚索那又热又硬的一团，令他的半身兄弟发出一声呻吟。生前永恩总是三思而后行，但现在，他只是一个追逐当下的游魂。  
自然也不担心闯祸的后果。  
“永恩，”亚索在耳边叫着他的名字，屈起的手指抽插得更快，角度刁钻，专门欺负里面最要命的地方。永恩爽得喘息越发急促。亚索半辈子浪迹天涯，永恩正在想他从哪里学来的这些本事，就听见亚索又说，“不让这后面松软一点，我要怎么进去？”  
亚索意有所指地拉着永恩的手，放在他蓄势待发的性器上，言语间对自己尺寸的骄傲之意令永恩嗤笑了一声。嘲讽还不够，永恩不轻不重地拍了那物事一下，换来亚索一句带笑的抱怨，然后报复似的拿三根手指重顶了几下深处的柔软。  
永恩被骤然而来的强烈快意逼得仰起头，咬着下唇，半晌才颤抖着吐出一口气。他不想亚索知道，开始还含羞带怯的后穴被手指伺候得实在舒服了，连前面的精孔都仅仅因为后面软穴里连绵不断的抚弄而酸胀不已。要是任亚索再这么扩张下去，他说不定就要被手指操射了。  
在亚索面前，永恩可丢不起这个人。  
永恩深吸了一口气，一只手绕到身后，捉住了亚索的手腕。  
“你知不知道自己在做什么？”  
他用最后一丝清明问亚索。  
亚索答得很快：“我知道，你呢，你是不是要拒绝我？”  
永恩迟疑了片刻，闭上眼，复又睁开。面具眼孔处的光芒仿佛熄灭了一瞬，又更加明亮地燃起。  
“你为何……要这样做？”  
“我心悦你，”亚索的声音仿佛穿透灵魂传来，和永恩跃跃欲试的魂身共鸣着，“这么多年过后，终于明白这是一种怎样的感情。”  
振聋发聩，是久违的温暖。  
“……告诉我，”永恩很轻地叹了口气，“我该怎么做。我不知道……”  
他好像在对亚索说话，又仿佛是在对别的什么发问。亚索只是准确地捕捉到了那一瞬间流露出的迷茫，那感觉他太熟悉，是惶然四顾，却发现茫茫天下与我无关的茫然。  
“永恩，我在这里。”  
亚索说。  
他紧紧握着永恩紧实的腰肌，也不怕掐出青紫的痕迹，猛然挺身冲了进来，像多年前道场里拿着木剑胡乱劈砍的少年一样冒失。  
永恩紧闭着眼睛，第一次被侵犯肯定不舒服，紧涩的穴道被强行钻顶开，疼得厉害，连小腹的肌肉都微微抽动着。然而，那灼烫火热的东西仿佛将他复生后一直缺失的部分补上了，疼痛和饱胀中满足的感觉漫了上来。  
像玉璧不再有瑕疵，晴昼消散了阴云，他的半身一直在这世间，等待和他再度合二为一。  
亚索显然也有同感，等不及让那紧紧咬着他的穴道适应，迫不及待地拔出一点，又连根撞进去，囊袋拍在穴口，发出令人脸红心跳的一声。后仰着头的永恩，喉结在亚索眼前颤动了一下。这不自觉的示弱让亚索更来劲了，挤开拼命想要收拢的软肉，兴奋地在那紧窄的小穴中又抽又顶。  
“等，等下……！慢点……”  
永恩开始受不住了，电流似的酥麻快感从那处激射到四肢百骸，亚索灼热的体温和心意更让他无所适从。他的身体已经无意识地乖顺了，讨好奉承地吸吮着操干他的巨物。这被恶魔侵染的身体异常敏感，不知廉耻只知道追逐片刻的欢愉。  
最本能的反应是不会说谎的。他们前半生的悲剧有一半是因为不善言辞，直到这时永恩才明白其实有更直白的交流方式。  
“永恩，”亚索环抱着怀中绷紧的身体，沉重的喘息打在永恩耳畔的肌肤上，暗红色的耳环琳琅作响，“我找你太久了。你知道我有多想你，有多希望我们从未走到这一步……”  
永恩看不见他的表情，甚至怀疑亚索哭了。如果是真的，这也太荒唐。抱着他的人一边偷偷掉眼泪，一边却加快了速度侵犯他身后的秘穴。永恩因这密密麻麻的快感热得脸颊发烫，却不肯饶人，朝亚索不着痕迹地翻了个白眼。  
“成天想着这些——你心性一向如此软弱，没有长进吗？”  
亚索埋头在永恩脖颈处又亲又咬，心里想的是死而复生的兄长不知为何添了一个全新的爱好——损他。心念及此，亚索在永恩看不见的地方一声轻笑。他多希望永恩一直都是如此喜怒形于色的模样，而不是将七情六欲都当做魔物在面具后封藏。  
“这可不是摆兄长架子教育我的好时候，永恩。”  
亚索低声说着，坏心地摸了摸两人身下连接处。那被撑得靡红的小穴正娇媚地含着巨物，柔嫩媚肉几乎被干得外翻，淫液被带出来流满了肌肉紧实的腿根，阳物进出时水声淋漓。  
——的确不是让他想起“兄弟”二字的好时机。  
“嗯……啊……啊啊……”  
在接连的深顶中，永恩失了神地呻吟，然而他刻意回避了一切称呼亚索的契机。  
背德之时，自不可能兄弟相称。但他也不愿叫亚索的名字，因为一份私心。  
可是亚索发现了，而他才不会放过让兄长承认他一次的机会。亚索放慢了下身挺动的速度，伸手拢住永恩已经开始滴滴答答淌出淫水的阳物。  
“永恩，”亚索仿佛取代了他的心魔，在永恩耳边哑声低语，“这么多年，你难道不会怀念……叫我的名字……”  
永恩情难自已地挺了挺腰，无意识地把要害处往亚索掌心里送。楞起的青筋在指腹的抚摸下跳动，柱身颤了颤，顶端又掉了两滴泪水。湿漉漉的，套弄起来越发顺滑。  
是谁让你身陷此刻的欢愉和痛苦，不必再追问世间的虚假与真实？  
“……嗯……”  
永恩压抑着声音，说不出话只是摇头。好像不说那个名字，就可以继续自欺欺人。  
以言魂之力狩猎恶魔的永恩，比谁都清楚言灵的力量。  
一旦说出名字，就会被永远束缚。恶魔是如此，亲人亦是如此。言灵的力量无处不在。婴儿诞于世间的第一声啼哭，老人行将就木的最后一声叹息，是人与人之间羁绊的终始。  
当你说出对方的名字，他就永远在你心中占有一席之地。  
他可以敬你、爱你、背叛你。使你失望，又使你挂念。  
只有经你言灵承认的人，说出的话伤你最深。  
永恩感觉到了久违的心痛，眼泪滑出紧闭的双眼，挂在纤长羽睫上将落未落。  
亚索等不到回答，便用拇指按住了顶端的小孔，逼出了永恩一声带着哭腔的呻吟。他紧握着永恩形状漂亮、却胀得几乎发紫的东西，用更不顾后果的疯狂节奏操他后面。  
永恩连哭声都哽住了，哆哆嗦嗦地抓着亚索肌肉结实的手臂，却被一把打掉。像是惊涛骇浪中无处容身的小舟，无牵无挂的空虚感又冒出了头来，像恶魔一样阴魂不散。  
即使是风也有道路。只有他，天地之大，前路无明。  
刚开始，永恩还争强好胜地非要和亚索分出个胜负。可现在，只能被压着腰按在地上狠干，原本沙哑低沉，甚至有些傲慢的声音，虚软得说不出连贯的句子。激烈的快感在身体内冲突，却找不到发泄的出口。嫩红的小穴已经合不拢，双腿更是软得打颤，快要支持不住身形。  
亚索也忍不住了，握着永恩的腰身大开大合地冲刺。放开了前端，用与抽插后面一样的频率套弄着，永恩在他掌中拧动挣扎。  
“你所追求的，并非士道、亦非名誉……”亚索的话和他粗重的喘息一起冲进永恩耳中，“你所恐惧的是不被人需要，被世人所遗忘……”  
所以你死而复生，只为了寻找一个目的。  
永恩惊叫着，泪水不受控制地掉下来。性器在亚索手里跳动着，浊液全射在身下的衣物上，点滴白浊绘出图案，像极了人们在祭典上穿着的灵花。  
西教中的恶魔，赖以为生的原罪有七种。心魔也一样，依附于七种执念而生。  
自我怀疑、微弱的妒忌、暴怒、因爱生恨、多愁善感、渴望恒常、畏惧被世人遗忘。  
“……亚索……亚索……”  
永恩颤抖的声音很小声地喊出了亚索的名字，在释然中与亚索一同攀上高潮。  
原来不需要寻找，他一直都是被羁绊牵念之人。这羁绊刻印于血脉之中，只待绽灵花落，故人归来。  
放纵的欢愉过后，亚索像是不舍得从他身体里离开一样，头埋在永恩肩膀那里，声音闷闷地传来：“小时候，总觉得你管得太多，只想早点长大，不用再听你念叨。可是这么多年，没有你的日子，我过够了。”  
”永恩，不要再离开我了。”

听着那委委屈屈甚至还带了点鼻音的声音，永恩认命一样地叹了口气。  
是说刚才是谁在欺负谁啊？没轻没重把他那见不得人的地方搞得又疼又肿，满身都是青紫和吻痕，还光顾着自己爽不管他嗓子都叫哑了，怎么搞得好像又是自己的错一样？  
算了。  
亚索已经被他的言灵束缚，他们将永远作为将对方系于世上的羁绊存在。言魂的力量如同艾欧尼亚的意志一样古老，没有人可以违背。  
他忽然想吟诗——  
没有什么比诗歌更适合作为言灵的载体。

世间事，皆如浮花浪蕊。唯有来去之风，却恒存我心。


End file.
